


Detroit One-Shots

by SunFloweryDeath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFloweryDeath/pseuds/SunFloweryDeath
Summary: Detroit One-Shots from my tumblr @ deviantindetroit, ill add tags as more works are added
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Detroit One-Shots

Nines isn't used to 'sleeping.' He's done it before and it wasn't bad. But it was strange. Before he met you he would sometimes power off. The nights he didn't, he would work. Then there were the nights that Connor would be up and they would talk. About nothing in particular, usually about their casework. His favorite nights were the ones he spent with Sumo on his lap. When he knew no one could hear him, he would talk to the dog. It was the only time he allowed himself a bit of vulnerability.

He told Sumo about how he felt when he first deviated. Confusion was the first feeling he could identify. His first few days of 'life,' he felt only negative feelings. At the time, his happiness stemmed from his pure affection towards Sumo. He would never admit it to anybody but he enjoyed Sumo's company. 

Days turned into months and he felt new things. Good things. It started when Hank would acknowledge his good work with a pat on the back. Then he felt good when he annoyed Gavin. But his good days were few and far in-between. After that, he went a few months without feeling anything new.

He didn't understand what the big deal about deviating was. Other androids would describe how happy they were but he couldn't relate. 

On a day like any other, he was with Hank and Connor. They were working on a drug case. Red ice was popping up more and more. The more red ice there was the more violence there was. 

Once again he finished the case. But he didn't feel anything. Not when Hank pats his back. Not when Sumo licked his hand when he got home. He was indifferent to everything around him. 

Connor and Hank noticed his change but neither knew what to do. Connor suggested that Nine's go out more and speak to more people. If he could feel, he would've felt annoyed at his suggestion. But he listened to his brothers advice anyway. 

That's what led him to a meeting with Markus. Connor's role in the liberation of the android led to a role in Android-Human delegations. Nine's didn't have a place there but his brother urged him to join. 

He stared out the window while Connor and Markus spoke. They were waiting on a human delegate. He didn't listen to them and continued to stare out the window. Something he realized was innately human. 

He turned toward the door as someone knocked. The door opened and he felt his breath catch in his throat. There you stood. You shook hands with the others and when you turned to him he froze. Connor cleared his throat and he was brought back to reality. He shook your hand and followed your figure throughout the entire meeting.

He didn't say anything until he noticed you were leaving. He offered to walk you out and silently led you out of the building. Not one to be soft-spoken he asked you out before you could leave. You've been together ever since.

Nine's felt again. He felt nervous before every date. He felt proud every time he made you laugh. He got jealous and pouty whenever he felt anyone else flirt with you. He felt pure joy when you first moved in together. He only got happier when you adopted a puppy together. 

He even started to sleep. But he could only do so with you in his arms. At least that's what he told you. He loved how his words made you flustered. 

And sure there was the occasional fight concerning his job but it never lasted long.

He was stubborn but seeing your tearstained face broke his heart. He couldn't do this to you. He would work anything out if it meant you could be together. 

You had a big fight the night before and he was determined to make it up to you. He planned a romantic night for you two. He had all your favorite things planned. You were going to be home around 7 pm so he waited patiently by the door. 

An hour passed and he started to pace. Were you still mad at him? Were you okay? He didn't get the chance to ask any more questions before his phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize. He was getting a call from the hospital. He rushed the door as they continued to explain the situation.

Nine's never thought he would feel this terrible. He was afraid of losing you. No, afraid didn't begin to cover it. He was absolutely terrified. 

He was in a daze and only came to when he stood by your bed. You were unconscious. He stared at your bruised face and his heart broke. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to hold you. 

He could only imagine how much pain that would cause you. Connor and Hank came not too long after. He couldn't bring himself to even look at them. That didn't stop Connor from pulling his brother into a hug. It gave him more comfort than hed care to admit.

They told him that you were attacked on your way home. He felt his fear replaced with anger. An anti-android human group had attacked you. They beat you within an inch of life and violated you. He was ready to burn the city to the ground. He would've left but Hank stopped him. They promised to investigate and take care of the situation while he stayed by your side.

He sat in a chair beside your bed. He was afraid to step away or blink. He couldn't bear to lose you. The next morning, you woke up. As soon as he looked into your eyes he could see them filling with tears. He didn't say a word as he moved to hold you. He was beyond caring. He then whispered soothing words into your hair and shed his own tears. 

You left the hospital later that day. At home, he babied you and doted on you. He refused to put you through any more pain. That night he held you as you lulled to sleep. It didn't take long before you were thrashing and crying in your sleep. His heart shattered at the sight. He lightly shook you awake.

He didn't pry but you told him everything. As much as it angered him, there was nothing he could do but be there for you. He stroked your hair and told you how much he loved you. He swore to you that he would do everything in his power to keep you safe. You had more nightmares after that. But every time you woke up you had your best friend, the love of your life by your side to protect you.


End file.
